High-School of The Ed
by wr3h
Summary: The Ed's have finally entered high-school! Now that they've been accepted by the rest of the Cul-De-Sac, life is good for the Ed's – unfortunately for them, the Kankers still act the same… will they ever grow up?
1. Chapter 1

High-School of the Ed – Chapter 1

"The day has finally come gentlemen!" "We've began the very first steps into our freshman days of high school!" Double Dee almost shouted out ecstatically as he walked with his friends through the corridor, his hands unable to control themselves from pointing at every poster and information sign that they walked past. Eddy on the other hand couldn't care less. He yawned loudly.

"What's the point of being awake this early?" the short teen complained with a frown as he dragged his feet along the flooring, hands deep inside his pockets. "Stupid school…." He groaned.

"BUT EDDY!" Ed shouted childishly, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking Eddy's body hard. "HAVE YOU SEEN HOW BIG THE CAFETERIA IS HERE? THINK OF ALL THE GRAVY WE CAN EAT. "

"Get off me!" Eddy shouted as he pushed Ed away from him. "You're gonna ruin my lucky shirt!"

"Now now Ed, there's still quite some time left before lunch starts." Edd said dotingly. The trio was walking closer towards their respective lockers. "The most pressing matter is whether the three of us are all together in this year's homeroom or not…"

"Yo Eddy!" Kevin cried out as he threw his basketball at him. Eddy grabbed the ball and threw it back with a grin.

Kevin was standing in front of his locker alongside Nazz who gave a small wave to Double Dee. He nervously waved back. Rolf also approached the boys, standing next to Kevin.

"Greetings three Ed boys! Rolf greets you on this new year of learning yes?"

The group began chatting and catching up on what they had done over the summer, with many of them being recollections of what they all did as a group. Ed then began to talk about chickens and farm-life with Rolf, while Kevin and Eddy were talking about sports. Nazz and Double Dee did small talk. The Ed's were glad to have been finally accepted all those years ago, and it was a turning point in Eddy's character especially. No longer does he even think about scamming the kids anymore, knowing full well the consequences of that. He had become much friendlier with Kevin, as they were often seen together as being friendly rivals. However it still didn't stop him from having bets with the kids.

"I bet ya 5 bucks I can beat you in gym Kev!"

"You're on!"

Kevin then turned his attention towards Double Dee, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Hey Double Dee, didn't know you were growing your hair out…" he pointed at the long strands of black hair sticking out of his hat.

"Oh yes well…" Edd fumbled as he began to fix his hair. "Considering both Ed and Eddy have also grown more hair…(perhaps a bit too much for Ed), I didn't see the harm in extending my hair length….in fact I believe Jimmy was the one who recommend to do so, on account for making it seem stylish…"

"It looks quite good on you!" Nazz smiled. Kevin gave a quick annoyed glance at her, but the blonde girl didn't notice. She then looked at the group around her, her face showing a realized expression "You know I kind of noticed how much older we all are now…weird huh?"

The group had gone onto an awkward silence. Nazz was right, gone were the days filled with childish arguments and long summers – now was the point in their lives that their names also came with a reputation – and every action would affect it.

"Why are we all quiet?" Ed asked simply.

"The tall Ed-boy is right!" Rolf agreed. "We should not lolly-gag on the past. It's just like what Nana once told me – do not cry over spilt milk yes?"

"I don't think that's how you apply the expression Rolf…" Double Dee awkwardly responded. "You only say that when – "

"Ah who cares!" Eddy interrupted as he went towards the bulletin board in front of him. The rest of the group began to follow. "Let's just see where we all are."

Studying the large board, there were many sighs of reliefs seeing all of their names together in one room. However Edd had gone through the procedure of reading through the whole list of names present and had suddenly turned pale.

"What's the matter sockhead?" Eddy asked. The others asked the same thing.

"His face is so white!" Ed began to worry. "This was just like the time where the aliens decided to suck the life out of the space-man's face!"

"I'm afraid it's something far worse Ed…The K-Kankers are also in our homeroom as well!"

"WHAT!?" was the group's only response.

Suddenly, as if they were cued on, the three sisters had arrived, pushing their way inside the group circle, the three girls having an aggressive arm around their respective Ed's neck.

"HI BOYFRIENDS." The three of them cried out in unison. All the other kids around the Ed's were too scared to move.

Like the Ed's, The Kankers had also grown - only physically however.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID KANKER!" Eddy immediately shouted at the tall girl, her curly red locks had become even wilder around the tips and was digging into Eddy's eyes. Like her sisters, she gave an ugly chuckle, her silver crown was showing.

"Hey look Big Ed!" May yelled dumbly at the board before looking at him. "We're in the same room together! Isn't that great!?"

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED." was his only response.

"Oh dear…" Double Dee muttered to himself nervously, his legs beginning to shake profusely. The teenager could already feel himself sweating heavily. "G-good morning Marie…" he weakly spoke to the bluenette.

"Long time no see, Oven Mitt….you never called you know…" she teased wickedly, slowly pulling a strand of his hair and curling it around her finger.

"Y-yes w-well my apologies for being so – "

The school bell had suddenly rang, and so the Kankers had decided to continue their "wooing" later in class as they walked away from the group, laughing like witches – but not before giving each Ed a rough kiss on the cheek. The three boys wiped it off in disgust. The other kids were finally able to move again, relieved that they weren't dragged into it.

"I HATE THOSE STUPID KANKERS." Eddy screamed.

"God they scare me." Nazz shivered at the sight of the sisters leaving. "I had no idea you guys had it this bad…" she said apologetically.

"Well truth be told they haven't attacked us as frequently as they used to…" Double Dee replied to Nazz's statement dryly as he wiped himself with a handkerchief, his tone of voice almost sounds like he was defending the Kankers. "…but the encounters are still quite terrifying."

"You gotta stand up for yourself dude." Kevin suggested to Edd. "Get even or something…"

"Trust me Kevin. We've tried that before and it ended disastrously." Double Dee groaned as he remembered the seemingly successful progress of reverse psychology.

"We almost had them if you didn't blow it Sockhead!" Eddy argued, pointing a finger at him.

"Well apologies for not being able to maintain my facade!" Double Dee replied sharply, both his hands on his hips. "It just felt a bit unfair to them after a while…"

"How are you still dealing with them like that!?" Nazz asked in confusion.

"Blonde Nazz girl is right Edd boy!" "Even the son of a shepard can only deal with Wilbur's misbehaviour for so long until he learns a lesson!"

"Rolf's right dude." Kevin agreed. "You can't just let them walk over you like a doormat…"

"Yeah Double Dee, you're gonna crack soon if you keep doing that…" Eddy said, a genuine hint of worry in his voice.

"Like an egg Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy just groaned.

"While I appreciate your concern, I doubt such a result will happen. I'm quite sure that the Kankers will calm down after a while…" Edd tried to reassure the group, with a nervous smile on his face.

The kids then decided to go to their homeroom, with Double Dee lingering at the board before following the rest of his friends.

He hoped he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

High-School of the Ed – Chapter 2

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took (and even more sorry for how short this is). I wrote the first chapter on a whim and I regretted not planning enough beforehand. But now I have a plan. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

" _I'm sure the Kankers will calm down after a while_!" Eddy bitterly mocked Double Dee as he slammed his locker shut, and once again stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the cafeteria. The other two Ed's followed, with Edd trying his best to calm the short boy down.

"I never said it would be an immediate thing!" Double Dee defended himself, his arms raised in exasperation. "And besides, haven't you noticed that we're _not_ being followed by them this time?"

Eddy didn't reply.

"What if they're invisible Double Dee?" Ed worried as he repeatedly checked his back. Double Dee simply rolled his eyes.

Eddy was still silent by the time the boys had reached the cafeteria. His mood had taken for the worse since this morning, as the Kankers constant verbal assault at him and his friends during home-room session had caused Eddy's to argue back. Unfortunately for him though, it had also given him a detention.

Ed had immediately ran to be first in line to get food, happily shouting about the joys of buttered toast and gravy while the other two Ed's simply walked, Double Dee still trying to calm Eddy down with reassurances of a 'Kankerless' year. Once the boys had chosen their meals and sat down, they ate in silence, with the exception of Ed, who was slurping and munching loudly.

"Ed. It's rude to slurp." Double Dee informed him while sipping from a cup of water.

"BUT DOUBLE DEE. IT TASTES SO NICE."

"Yes well…just keep it down will you? We are in a public building after all…"

"Would you like some Eddy?" Ed asked politely, offering his spoon of gravy-drenched bread to him.

But before Eddy could reply, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck – and an ugly cackle right in his ear. The remaining two also felt the same thing.

"Oh no..." Double Dee whispered in fear. He felt pale.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me Ed?" May asked excitedly, rubbing her face onto his, only to be responded with Ed's screaming in terror.

"ED IS ALLERGIC TO KANKERS."

"Well I know my man's gonna feed me. Aint that rig-"

SLAM.

Lee's face landed straight onto the floor. Eddy had hit her with his lunch tray and was repeatedly bashing it on her head – but Lee had quickly stopped his attack, with her heel kicking him square in the gut. Both of them were on the floor, and both of their respective Eds and Kankers were quick to help them up. The other school kids were looking at the sudden scene – including the cul-de-sac kids.

"I've had it with you Kankers!" Eddy shouted, trying to break free from Ed and Double Dee.

"Eddy please calm down! That wasn't necessary at all!"

"You too Lee!" Marie urged her sister, trying her best to restrain Lee with May trying to hold her legs in place. "Say sorry cuz you started it!"

"Ugh fine!" Lee groaned before calming down. "I'm sorry for getting ya angry like that Eddy…."

Several kids gasped loudly, the Ed's themselves suddenly stopped moving. They looked at each other in disbelief, not quite comprehending what was being said.

"You what?" Eddy asked dumbly.

"I'm _sorry._ " Lee replied, her teeth gritting. "You need me to spell that out or something?"

"No of course not Lee!" Double Dee quickly apologized. "Forgive us for acting like this….it's just that we didn't expect this situation to end so…sudden."

"Hey don't you apologize Double Dee!" Marie pointed her finger at him. "We started it so we're apologizing alright?"

The Ed's simply nodded.

The Kankers had then decided to leave the cafeteria, the tense air had gone and the situation was back to normal, but the noise had increased. The kids were talking more excitedly over what they saw – The Kankers were actually sorry!

The Ed's had took slightly longer to recover, not realizing the full effect of what just happened.

"Eddy…."

"Yeah?"

"Did that Kankers actually go out of their way to apologize to us?"

"I think they did Sockhead…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I really don't have any excuses to explain my lack of updating but sheer laziness and lack of motivation. But this time for sure, I have a plan! (Even though you've already heard me say that before.)**

By the end of the school day, the cul-de-sac kids was walking home together. This was something that had become rather normal for the Ed's. Having more people to talk to was always nicer than just the three of them. Especially for Ed, who enjoyed re-telling the adventures of the astronauts stuck on Mars. They had all broken up into smaller groups, having their own conversations. Only one of them were talking about what had happened back at the cafeteria.

"I don't buy it man." Kevin shook his head, answering Double Dee's doubtful questioning all throughout the journey. At this point, the kids had just arrived at the cul-de-sac.

"I dunno dude…they sounded pretty sorry." Nazz herself was unsure about the whole thing, but it wasn't as if the Kankers were born evil…right?

"I have the same sentiments too Nazz." Double Dee was glad to have some support – even if he knew it was shaky grounding at best. "Perhaps this is a step towards them reforming..."

Kevin shook his head again, followed by an exasperated sigh. Eddy was about to shout at his friend, before Kevin cut him off.

"Look Double Dee, I know you –"

"Do bread-sticks have feelings Double Dee?" Ed abruptly cut in the group's conversation, grinning ear to ear. He was completely unaware to what was happening. There was an awkward pause, both Kevin and Nazz looked at each other confused. Just as Edd was about to open his mouth to answer, Eddy shoved him out, the tall Ed knocking headfirst into Johnny.

"GET OUT OF HERE LUMPY."

Another awkward pause as the group watched Ed and Johnny getting up, helped to get back up by the Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah was actually showing concern for her big brother, asking if he felt ok. Jimmy also asked for reassurance to both Ed and Johnny. Rolf compared it to the time "Nana's tractor broke down."

Double Dee laughed meekly. "Ed and his inquisitive mind…haha…"

"…Anyway…." Kevin continued, lightly scratching his jaw. "I know you don't want to admit this, but come on man! You can't trust them!"

"Aren't you assuming a bit too much there Kevin?" Edd counter-argued, a single finger pointed upwards in his defense, his eyebrows raised. They were visible though all the messy strands of black hair peeking out of his hat. "Granted they've done some deplorable things to us when we were younger, but it's not a problem – "

"NOT A PROBLEM!?" Eddy screamed. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the short boy got right into Double Dee's face. "SINCE WHEN WAS BEING CHASED AROUND BY TRAILER TRASH NOT BECOME A PROBLEM?"

"Trailer trash!?" Edd reacted, becoming rather uncomfortable by the sudden direction the conversation had taken. "Eddy! Don't just dehumanize those girls like that!"

"WELL THEY SURE DON'T ACT LIKE GIRLS." he hollered as he broke away from the group, as he dragged his feet towards his house. The rest of the kids watched Eddy kick a can onto the road before turning the corner.

"Oh dear." Edd groaned. "My apologies friends, but we need to go - Lord knows what Eddy will do...Eddy wait!" the scrawny boy cried out as he followed. Ed followed, leaving the rest of the kids with themselves.

By the time the two Ed's caught up, Eddy was already outside his door-stop, ready to go inside.

"Eddy please!" Double Dee placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying that, but don't you think what you said was a bit out of line?"

"Like soccer Double Dee?" Ed asked.

"No Ed not like soccer..." the hatted boy muttered.

Eddy turned around, visibly annoyed, but far calmer than before.

"I ain't apologizing for that. You know it's true!"

Edd just rubbed his eyes, not wanting to drag on the conversation any further. "Fine. Fine. Whatever makes you feel better Eddy. Just please don't say that to the Kankers tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. See you tomorrow." Eddy dismissively waved his hand at his two friends as he went inside.

"We should get going too Ed. I need to finish my homework on advance algebra! Isn't that exciting?"

Ed was too spaced out to reply. Not taking any chances, Double Dee went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm bored Double Dee" Ed whined.

"Ed we just got here." Double Dee replied. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading his science text-book. It was after-school time, and the two Eds were sat outside the classroom door, waiting for Eddy to get out of his detention.

While Double Dee was as still as a statue, Ed was twiddling his thumbs.

"How long until we see Eddy again?" Ed asked, peeking through the keyhole. Double Dee swiftly checked his watch.

"29 minutes exactly."

As Double Dee went back to reading his textbook, turning each page in fascination, Ed was desperate to kill some time. Once he stopped twiddling his thumbs, he tried wiggling his toes inside his shoes. He somehow managed to get a few seconds of fun with it. He then went to look at what Double Dee was reading - only to be told that he was invading his friend's personal space.

And Ed was still bored.

"How long now Double Dee?"

Another prompt check of his watch.

"27 minutes."

Ed's stomach began to rumble. He went to check the insides of his green jacket and was disappointed to find out that he had ran out of gravy cakes. He checked his outside pockets - nothing. His trouser pockets held the same results as well. After thinking for a solution, Ed stood up - he remembered that he had saved a stash in his locker.

"Here I come gravy!" Ed cheerfully cried out as he ran towards his locker down the hallway. Double Dee carried on reading, as he knew Ed would be safe. And not to mention that his own locker was a few shy away from Ed's.

"101, 102, 103..." Ed muttered to himself as he counted down the locker numbers, searching for his own. "108!" The tall boy opened it, as it was already unlocked (Ed was terrible with remembering locker codes. Plus the smell of it meant that nobody would be even dare to touch it.) It took a good few seconds to find where his stash of gravy cakes was. Upon finding it, he stuffed them in his pocket and closed his locker door.

* * *

"Hey Ed!"

"Hi May...MAY!?"

"We're here too y'know!" the other two Kankers said. Lee with her hands on her hips, while Marie was cross-armed, both of them were annoyed for not being noticed.

But before the girls could explain what they were here for, Ed had already disappeared in front of them.

"RUN AWAY." Ed screamed, running back to Double Dee. "DOUBLE DEE THE KANKERS ARE HERE."

"The Kankers? What are they doing here after-school!?"

"We gotta hide Double Dee!"

"But we can't just leave Eddy!"

But before the two boys could do anything, the Kankers had arrived.

"There you are!" said Lee."We ain't gonna kiss ya!"

"Yeah!" May chirped, "We didn't even bring our lipstick!"

Marie sharply nudged her sister's arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That's not gonna help us..." the bluenette gritted in annoyance.

"Well then what are you here for?" Double Dee asked as he stood up, brushing the dust off his trousers.

"Honestly we just wanna talk. About all the things we did to you guys..." said Marie, who didn't have any sort of malice in her voice for once. "Where's Eddy? We kinda need all three of you for this..."

"He'll be out of detention in...10 minutes." Edd gestured towards the classroom door which they were all standing outside of.

For the next 10 minutes, both Eds and Kankers were waiting outside the same door, the two groups standing on opposite sides. None of them attempted to try any sort of small talk – the whole situation just felt too awkward. The door opened, and out came Eddy.

* * *

"Thank God that's over! I actually did some stupid homework just to kill time!" he said to his friends. But as Eddy soon noticed, Ed and Double Dee looked quite nervous. "Guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"Turn around Eddy." Double Dee almost whispered.

Eddy turned around.

"Hey Eddy." Lee waved at the short boy as if they were best friends. "Glad you're here, now we can -"

"Oh no you don't!" Eddy cut the tall girl off. "You Kankers aren't gonna do anything to us today!"

"Eddy why would they? It's only the fourth chapter...it's far too early for any sort of forced romance right? "Double Dee pointed out.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Eddy groaned.

"Seriously we ain't!" Lee replied defensively. "Look, we want to say...sorry. Like, we actually want to say sorry for all the crap we put you guys through."

The Eds looked at each other.

"Elaborate." said Double Dee.

* * *

The sisters began to talk at once, making it sound like a weird warble of sounds - none of it was making any sense for the boys.

"One at a time!" Double Dee demanded.

"Ok ok..." Marie started the explanation. She took a deep breath. "We're jerks."

The Ed's agreed.

"But we actually know when to stop!" said Lee. "Well that's what we thought anyway. After what happened yesterday, we realized that we're gonna end up like Eddy's brother."

Eddy didn't answer, and had moved to lean over to the wall a few steps away from his friends. He was still uncomfortable with any mention of his brother, and it was something that the Eds agreed to never bring up.

"But why did you take so long?" Ed asked. "Couldn't you tell that we didn't like being bullied?" he asked. Double Dee looked at him in surprise.

"Well no one told us that!" said an exasperated Lee.

"Yeah! Mom always said that men liked hugs and kisses - who wouldn't?" May looked at the boys, almost daring them to counter.

"No offense girls, but I don't think that's what your mother meant." Edd replied sharply.

"Their mom's an idiot." Eddy muttered, who was still leaning on the wall. Double Dee glared at him.

"OK fine, our mom's an idiot." Lee shrugged. "Like we give a crap what you think about us Eddy. But we are sorry. We're sorry that we made your lives crappy back then, an' we really wanna make things right." The redhead outstretched her hand. "So whaddya say - we good?"

The Ed's looked at each other and began whispering for a decision. The only sounds that the Kankers were able to hear were the constant hissings from Eddy and tutting from Double Dee. The boys then looked at the girls, Lee's hand was still there. Double Dee went to go to it.

"While we're happy to see that you're willing to change -"

The girls began to smile.

"- we still need more time to think this through." Edd stated as he gently placed Lee's hand to go down. The girl's smiles vanished fast.

"We'll tell you tomorrow after school ok?" Ed grinned, trying to keep the situation as smooth as possible.

"Sure. Whatever you say Big Ed." Lee nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Eddy's house was quiet, as the boys were still trying to process what had happened back at school. Double Dee had no reason to go back home as usual since his parents weren't going to check up on him until the day after. Ed's parents were still working and Sarah had gone to stay at Jimmy's house for the night.

Eddy's room was still the same years later - a bright white and pink retro-styled room with a king-sized circular bed. Still having his narcissistic urge to look good, his dressing table still had the usual grooming supplies - along with some creams to keep those pesky spots away. He still had his two giant speakers, along with his lava lamp, trusty magic 8 ball and his poster of Tom Jones.

The three boys sat on the bed for a good few minutes, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Ed had then decided to put some music on, since he never liked being in a quiet room.

" _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_..."

"I hate this song." Eddy grumbled.

"Well then why do you have it?" Double Dee asked.

" _It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_..."

The short boy groaned, knowing how silly he sounded just now. He got off the bed, to avoid being in another losing argument again. "I'm changing it!"

" _But when I see you hanging about with anyone,  
It's not unusual to see me cry...oh I wanna' die."_

Double Dee had made himself comfortable on the bed reading the last of his science book. Eddy took a quick scan of his CD collection for a new song to use, and without much thinking had already changed the song. It was far more ambient.

"So what do we do guys?" Ed asked, looking at his friends for an answer.

"Nothing!" Eddy crashed onto the bed, lying down with his hands under his head. Double Dee almost fell off the bed because of it. "Why would we? They've bullied us since day one and now we're gonna forgive them cuz they said sorry? Yeah right!"

"That's not healthy Eddy." Edd had neatly placed his textbook back in his bag and sat cross-legged on the bed. He already knew that this was going to be a lengthy discussion, and would most likely escalate at this point.

"So? That doesn't change the fact that they're trash." Eddy got up, and sat with both of his legs towards the wall in front of him. "What do you want us to do Sockhead? Forget about all the crap they gave us?"

"Oh yes Eddy." Edd replied, dripping with sarcasm. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Eddy scowled and crossed his arms together. "Honestly though, what good will being bitter about the past do?"

"Bitter!?" the boy began poking his finger on his friend's orange shirt. "Oh I see how it is! You're the white-knight guy who's gonna lecture me about forgiveness and all that stuff about virtwo right?"

"Vir **tue**." Edd quickly swatted the finger away from him, dusting the point of contact clean.

"See! That's what I mean!" he jabbed his finger again. He looked at Ed desperately for validation. "Ed, do you really want to forgive them even when they tied you up to a tree? Or when they tricked us in that abandoned house?"

"But they said sorry though..." the tall boy scratched his head in confusion. Eddy made a mental reminder that Ed was still an idiot.

"Eddy listen." Double Dee spoke. "When I said to forgive them, I never said that we should turn a blind eye towards all the times that they've bullied us."

The short boy calmed down, his interest piqued.

"Go on..."

"Since we're deciding on what to do, I suggest that we write a list of conditions that the Kankers have to agree to. And if they don't agree, then we have every right to ignore them in the future."

"Ed get the paper and pen." Eddy pointed at his cupboard.

Ed got the materials and gave it to Double Dee, who was beginning to write an opening speech.

"Ok first condition..." he looked at his two friends for suggestions. "Ed do you have any suggestions?"

"Don't swap butterscotch with gravy." he said with a straight face.

Without any response, Edd looked at Eddy instead.

"I got a few..."


	6. The End

Apologies

Yeah, as you guys thought, I'm not continuing this. I wasn't really liking the direction of this, and I've been so busy these few months. My writing have improved quite a bit since first writing this. I'm going to reboot this instead, so some of the elements in the original story will carry over.

Thanks for those who followed and reviewed this.


End file.
